Factions
This is a list of main factions in the Coles Odyssey Series (spoilers): Active Factions:Enter the Bandits: Bandits: The Bandits are the largest Faction currently operating. They own the Eastern section of the Lower Third and are in the process of branching out West during the start of the book. Early on they take over the neutral zone of Mudstick. The Bandit's are majorly run by Kier, with a council overseeing the lives of the citizens back to the East in the Bandit territory. However by the start of the book, mainly due to Kier's 'negligent leadership', public opinion of him is very low. This low moral coupled with the lack of bread being shipped South (in the Bandit territories), caused the South to rebel. Kier seemingly ignores this rebellion and pushes forward into the West; a conquest that most already see as pointless. This becomes the tipping point that causes his son Lark to plot a coup. Notable members: Kier, Leader. Lark, High Ranking Officer. Is, Trusted Freelancer. Jack, Trusted Freelancer. Cole(Alpha), Trusted Freelancer. Ken, Recruit. Ron, Trusted Member of Lark's Squad. Stev, Trusted Member of Lark's Squad. Gig, Trusted Member of Lark's Squad. Vern, Trusted Member of Lark's Squad. Notable Allies: Tony, Kier's Medic Mek, Guild-Assassin hired by Kier to train the Third Squad. Third Squad, Kier's handpicked 'para-Bandit' Squad: Pile, Dire, Kalo, Cane, Pit, Rodge, Rice. New Order: At the beginning of the book, New Order is a neutral zone run by the strict Madam. The neutral zone is strict and mainly closed off; being nearly self sustaining with what else they need coming from their sister city Charmer. At the same time there is a very present underground run by Lucas (Trace's brother). During the course of the first book Lucas 'allies' with Kier to aid in his takeover of New Order. He also secretly allies with Cid in a 'pre-cease fire', promising to help remove the Bandits when he is in control; using Cid as a middle man in his dealings with Kier. Kier agrees to help if only to wipe out an impending threat. Lucas then uses his 'spies' to help guide Madam to send a convoy filled with ehr men and hired guns to take out the Bandits. Lucas sends some of his own men in the convoy to ensure that the attack fails, and to aid in Kier's own surprise attack. At the same time when the city is nearly defenseless, Lucas takes out Madam swiftly and takes control. His absolute control is short lived when he discovers that none of his men survived the attack leaving the city in its near defenseless state. Kier then arrives and makes it clear that their agreement is void; having known about Lucas's upcoming betrayal before hand. He then has Lucas's leg broken in his own headquarters with a group of only three other bandits. For an unknown reason he leaves him alive and in control. With little 'cred' to his name, and few guards to protect his city, Lucas is forced to sit out the siege of Mudstick; spending his time trying to keep his seat of power. Cid takes this as a betrayal and calls off their 'alliance'. Lucas spends the rest of the book 'fortifying' his position, as well as his city. Notable members: Lucas, Head of the Underground, and eventually Leader. Madam, Leader. Post, Guard in the Fox Squad. Mick, Guard in the Fox Squad, as well as a High Ranking Officer in the Underground. Smidge, Guard in the Fox Squad, as well as a High Ranking Officer in the Underground. Notable ex-members: Trace, Leader of the Fox Squad. Sky, Guard in the Fox Squad. Prew/Candy, Owner and Head Chef for a restaurant in New Order commonly used by Lucas and the rest of the underground. Cole(Omega), Recruit in the Fox Squad. Freeze Men: The Freeze Men started their journey six years prior. Taking down 'the Troopers' as well as causing a few other major events, such as: Putting Dart in control of Sames Row. Letting North claim control of Talon. Getting Guy 'exiled' from Velo. Blowing up the radio tower. And assembling the Assassins Guild. Since then they roamed the land making sure that anyone who wanted to take control of the land was put down. This kept the entire Western Territories on the verge of war for six years until news of their 'demise' spread letting loose the hounds of war. As of the first book little is known about the Freeze Men... As of the first book(wink-wink, nudge-nudge). The Freeze Men are a group of four soldier's in futuristic black armor, who drive an equally futuristic tank that has been outfitted with modern(Coles Odyssey standards for modern that is) weaponry; most of which was installed personally by Dan and his wife Molly six years prior(read/play/watch "Freeze Men Saga" coming out on the totally arbitrary/predicted date of October 18th 2042... For more information). They have no known home base or origin. What they do have however is a bone to pick with Cole(Alpha) after he refuses to come with them and kills one of their own. It is clear that Cole, both of them, have some sort of connection with them, however only the Freeze Men and Kier seem to know what that connection is. Additionally Kier seems to know them on a personal level, calling them by name despite their identical and identity concealing armor, (Frank, Dean, Doc, and Vicky) though they have no idea who he is. After 'coming back from the dead' the Freeze Men spend their time tracking down Cole(Alpha). Once they find him however, Kier stops them from killing him, threatening to have Mark killed, but at the same time promising his head if they only wait four days (a promise lining up chronologically to the unrelated promises that he had made to several other characters). They agree and then spend their time in the Upper Crust to keep their friend Mark safe. After making sure he arrived in Razor Edge and under the protection of Shaw, they learn that Cole(Alpha) is in Talon and has been captured. They then go to Talon and discover that he is going to be forced to fight in the arena against a flap. Seeing an opportunity they allow the match to continue, but request that their highest quality sealant should be available should Cole(Alpha) win; additionally they place a large sum on his victory. After Cole(Alpha) wins they decide to follow him knowing that the four days that Kier had promised were almost up. However the next day Cole(Alpha) is attacked by the Guild Assassin, Purple. They stop the attack, but by the time they sort things out with the guild Cole had fled back to Mudstick. After the four days were up the Freeze Men realized that they had been scammed. However they hear of how all the Bandits in Mudstick were taken out in the blast caused by Cid. After not hearing anything of Cole they assume he is dead, and go on to reclaim the Western Territories. Notable... Er... All Members: Frank, Leader. Dean, Walks to the left of Frank. Doc, Walks to the right of Frank. Vicky, Drives the Tank. ???, Drove Tank. Cid's Guns: Cid's Guns are the members of the local gun post stationed in Mudstick. By the start of the book Cid's Guns have acclimated to the Bandits arrival and are even seen helping them on occasion. However relationships are not as they seem, as Cid has made a deal with Lucas from New Order, promising to use the Bandits to over throw Madam, if he promises to use his new position to help him cast out the Bandits in an upcoming siege. Later keeping a peaceful coexistence in the corner; a coexistence not previously possible with Madam in charge. When New Order goes silent however Cid suspects the worst and forms multiple back up plans. His first is partnering up with Dart, the leader of Sames Row, a nearby town also located in the corner; additionally she is the 'lover' of one of his most trusted guns, Leck. She agrees to ally with him, but at the moment cannot give him any men to aid in the siege. His second is to secretly help the Bandits capture Sam, (Dan's daughter) to give Dan a reason to join forces and aid the siege. His third is to contact the Freeze Men, old associates of his, and purchase three strange relic device that he refers to as 'aces'; refereed to by Cole(Omega) as 'beacons'. And finally he decides to execute the siege one day earlier than planned, as he had suspected Lucas to have betrayed him. After the siege fails he is captured and his remaining three guns are scattered; the other survives having been turned over to the Bandits for a reward, and summarily snuffed out. After Cid is held and tortured by the Bandits, he is broken out and taken to Sames Row where his remaining forces are waiting for him. Now having rely on Dart on Dan's forces for protection he realizes that he has little credibility left. Furious at the Bandits and life he exterminates them by using one of his 'aces', also making Mudstick uninhabitable and scorched. Then in front of both Dart and Dan's forces he declares war on New Order. Notable Members: Cid, Leader. Leck, Unofficial Right Hand Man to Cid. Lefty, Gun. Grish, Gun. Half Members: Guy, Gun. Bee, Gun. Dan's Family Dan's Family (a name suggested by Cid) started out as a second 'squad' to aid Cid's Guns in taking back Mudstick during the siege. However after the battle was lost and Mudstick became an outpost (forcing out all non-Bandits), who all remained of Dan's family, went to Sames Row. Now homeless and looking to Dan, they became an official Faction, and close allies with Cid's Guns, and Dart's Militia. Notable Members: Dan, Leader. Guy, Close Friend of Dan's. Bee, Romantically Involved with Guy. Cole(Omega), Close Friend of Dan's. Trace, Romantically Involved with Cole(Omega). Partial Members: Sam, Daughter of Dan. Jim, Co-worker of Dan. Bec, Co-worker of Dan. Ivy, Dan's Step Sister, and Caretaker of Sam. Dart's Militia Originally Dart's Militia was created to take down the original 'owner' of Sames Row. However after taking control of Sames Row, with the help of the Freeze Men and Cid's Guns, Dart stayed in power, and her Militia became the guards. Dart, the leader of Dart's Militia, stayed neutral during the Events of "CO:EB", refusing to help with the actual siege. After the siege had ended, Dart did take in refugees from Cid's Guns, Dan's Family, as well as civilians. From there it is unknown weather she would have sold them out, or aided them should the local Bandit's have not been destroyed. After they are destroyed she remains an ally, and harbors those who want to stay, while joining in the fight against New Order for control of 'the corner'. Notable Members: Dart, Leader. Park, Guard. Roo, Guard. Partial Members: Golan, Civilian Refugee, and Brother to Park. Faction Relationships Enter the Bandits: Bandits: Waring: New Order, Cid's Guns, Dan's Family, Dart's Militia, Freeze Men Cid's Guns: Allied: Dan's Family, Dart's Militia Neutral: Freeze Men Waring: Bandit's, New Order Dan's Family : Allied: Cid's Guns, Dart' Militia Neutral: Freeze Men Waring: New Order, Bandits Dart's Militia: Allied: Dan's Family, Cid's Guns Neutral: Freeze Men Waring: New Order, Bandits Freeze Men: Neutral: Cid's Guns, Dart's Militia, Dan's Family, New Order Waring: Bandits, New Order: Neutral: Freeze Men Waring: Dart's Militia, Cid's Guns, Dan's Family, Bandits Category:World __INDEX__